The prior art temperature emulating system includes a temperature gauge which is mounted on a casing of a tank and which is disposed next to a gunner area in a crew compartment and which has a conductor, and includes a sensor bulb which has terminals connected to the conductor and which is mounted on the casing and which is disposed in an ammunition storage compartment of the tank.
One problem with the prior art temperature emulating system is that the sensor bulb senses the temperature of its surrounding air and such temperature does not fully conform to the temperature of the ammunition.